The present disclosure relates to a therapeutic apparatus for removing the causative bacteria of the disease using a photodynamic therapy, and more specifically, to a therapeutic apparatus for photodynamic therapy that is available for a curved portion inside a human body (gastrointestinal tract).
From the past, in the treatment of several pathogens, including bacteria, although the treatment has been performed mainly using antibiotics, according to the use of the antibiotics, recently, a death rate resulting from infection due to pathogen such as several kinds of bacteria (so-called super bacteria) exhibiting resistance to antibiotic has been tended.
Meanwhile, when an antibiotic tolerance of a patient is low or when treatment using the antibiotics is difficult due to allergies to the antibiotics, there is a need for a development of new therapy capable of replacing antibiotics as a therapy against the pathogens.
In order to solve these problems, a photodynamic therapy using light of a particular wavelength has been developed. However, in organs such as a gastrointestinal tract with many curved portions or wrinkles, since irradiation of light is difficult, a sufficient photodynamic therapy is not performed. For example, when considering the anatomy of the stomach, there was a problem in which the irradiation of light was not possible in the extremely curved portion as in FIG. 1 illustrating a cross-sectional view and an endoscopic image of great curvature of stomach, or it was not possible to exhibit an effect even when the irradiation was possible.
Although the therapeutic apparatus for photodynamic therapy according to the present disclosure uses antibiotics as a treatment of the existing microbes using the photodynamic therapy, it is intended to enhance the therapeutic effect by combining the photodynamic therapy with a patient who is not treated due to resistant to antibiotics or the existing antibiotic treatment. However, it is intended to allow the easy treatment of diseases generated from the causative bacteria in order to easily and sufficiently perform the irradiation of light to the curved portion in which the irradiation of light into the human body is difficult. To apply the photodynamic therapy to the curved portion, there is an urgent need for a development of a mechanism that unfolds the curved portion to a flat state to irradiate the light.
The objects of the present disclosure are not limited to those mentioned above, and other problems which are not mentioned will be clearly understood by those skilled in the art from the following description.